fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Circus Camp
Circus Camp is an horror, puzzle and mystery & crime-solving game developed and published by Zilliez Games, released exclusively for the Wii U, and later ported onto the Nintendo 3DS. It is the first game within the Circus Camp series, and as stated by its creator, many other sequels and spin-offs will follow after the release of first game. Story Kaitlyn Wilson, an 8-year-old girl, who gets mistreated by her family escapes from home to get away from her family's cruelty. Kaitlyn soon comes across a circus which is filled with laugher, clowns and animals. Unaware of these things due to her not being able to experience the outside world, Kaitlyn gets excited about all of cheerfulness and decides to go and sneak inside to see all of the fun. After the show was over, everybody had gone home and the clowns and staff were locking up in the staff rooms. Kaitlyn noticed a candle burning on a table at the side of the tent. She had never seen fire in her life and she found the flame pretty, so not knowing the pain shock she would get, Kaitlyn put her hand in the flame. The flame scoulded Kaitlyn's hand, and she squealed in pain and flung her hand backwards, knocking the candle off of the table, and setting the circus tent on fire. Unsure of what to do, Kaitlyn ran out of the circus. In a terrified shock, she watched as the circus got covered in embers, and as the clowns and the staff all sadly died in the fire. Kaitlyn was horrified by the fact she caused such a disaster and ran off. She was reported missing by her family, but no traces were found. After the circus tent got burnt down, the whole town was saddned by the bad news, due to them loving the circus. Many children were upset and many memories were left outside of the burnt circus tent to remember the clowns, staff and animals who lost their lifes in the mysterious fire. The candle was found, but there no evidince of it being an attempted murder, so it was just called an unknown accident. Most of the towns' people moved away because they were saddened of the blaze and the deaths. But, what is unknown is that some of the lonesome souls from the dead clowns and animals are still wondering around the debris of the circus tent, eager to find out why the fire started and if it was an accident or not... Modes Story Mode You are a ghost clown searching for clues of what exactly happened at the fire which caused your death. You have to solve many agent/horror themed puzzles, look for finger prints, blood splats and other traces of evidince, but there is also an evil presence trying to stop you... Mini Game Mode You must shoot all of the evil spirits in the tent to collect souls. Watch out to see if your battery doesn't die! Blood Balloon Mode Race against the timer around the circus tent collecting balloons. Characters ClownsA.jpg|Callisto the creepy-cute clown SianB.jpg|Sian the sinister shapeshifter PoppyA.jpg|Poppy the peppy puppet JTJJA.jpg|Jasmine the jolly jester Faye The Flamey Fire Eater.gif|Faye The Furious Fire Eater Lacey Finished!.jpg|Lacey the Lurking Lion Max0.jpg|Max the Maniac Magician Aaron.jpg|Aaron the Aggressive Acrobat Anya.jpg|Anya the Aggressive Acrobat Abigail.jpg|Abigail the Atrocious Animatronic pauline_the_menacing_mime___circus_camp_by_askmelissa-d8s5mhd.jpg|Pauline the Menacing Mime - Unplayable This Is All Your Fault Kaitlyn - Circus Camp.jpg|Kaitlyn Brown Pets The pets only appear in the animal pen at Cranberry Circus which you have to round up to find evidence. Ghostkiss.jpg|Ghostkiss Holly's_Devilphant.png|Devilphant StitchesA.jpg|Stitches. *Gloomy (bear) *Scream and Gore (turtles) *Grave (bunny) Descriptions Unlockable Polls Out of the following which is your favourite character? Callisto Kaitlyn Brown Poppy Jasmine Sian Aaron Anya Abigail Max Lacey Faye Pauline Birthday Girl Leanne Barnaby Cecilia Gallery Circus Camp 3DS.jpg|3DS cover Circus Camp AnimationA.gif|Circus Camp animation with Kaitlyn in it (click to see full size) Credits *Ghostkiss and Stitches was drawn by Esquilo30. *Devilphant was drawn by Peppermint Princess. Trivia *The game is somewhat similar kind to MySims Agents when you think about it, as both are Agent games, in which the player hunts for clues. *The 3DS version of the game is totally different, Kaitlyn is actually a teenage boy called Quinn, who started off the blaze by lighting a firework. *The initial concept for the game was originally going to be similar to Luigi's Mansion, however that was changed due to the storyline being a little bit confusing. *The Callisto drawing on the 3DS cover was drawn by the Devianart user Chowderluv. *Stitches is actually a lion which lost his legs in the fire and died. It is unknown how he turned into a lion puppet but it's been said that, as a ghost, he wanted to become a puppet like his owner, Poppy. *None of the pets are playable. *One of the main differences between the Wii U version and the 3DS version is that in the 3DS version the characters are rather murderous. Category:Holly's stuff Category:Wii U Games Category:Circus Camp Category:Zilliez Games Category:Horror Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Rated T Games